Happy Birthday, Lisa
by HandsUpPunk08
Summary: Cuddy's birthday arrives and House intends to pay her back for the teasing that took place on his own birthday. Pre-Rachel. Sequel to Happy Birthday, Greg. Smut lies ahead.


_Disclaimer: House and Cuddy aren't mine. If they were there would be several little Huddy munchkins walking around causing mayhem._

_AN-This is the sequel to Happy Birthday, Greg, but reading that one isn't entirely necessary in order to understand this one. It might click a little better though, so go for it if you're interested. Hope you all enjoy it and reviews make me grin. :)_

* * *

_**Happy Birthday, Lisa**_

Lisa Cuddy had always been a little sensitive about her age. Each year drew her closer to the dreaded forty. It wasn't something that she was thrilled about. But she had to admit, House had already made this one better than the many before it. She woke up to a steaming cup of coffee on her nightstand. Two dozen roses arrived at her office around lunchtime. Despite his gruff behavior towards nearly everyone, he truly did have a soft spot for her in his heart. She sat in her office conducting her daily administrative duties, yet she couldn't help but wonder if House had any other surprises in store for her.

Around six that evening, House walked into her office, dressed in a crisp black suit. The dark, rich suit was complimented by a matching black shirt and a blue tie that accentuated the color of his eyes rather well. When Cuddy looked up from her seat at her desk and saw him there, her eyes widened slightly and a smile crept across her lip. In a quick moment, her feet had moved her across the room to stand before him.

"You clean up nice." She said, pulling him down for a quick kiss. He really did look quite charming. Even more so than usual and that was saying something. To her, he was always sexy. He smiled as he watched her take in his appearance. She was impressed. Step one, complete.

"Are you finished for the day? We have dinner reservations." He glanced at his watch. Right on schedule.

"Uh, yea. Let me grab a few things and I'll be ready." She fluttered back over to her desk to gather her laptop and her purse.

"I'll get the car." He called over his shoulder as he went out the door. A grin was plastered on his face. One of shit-eating nature. Tonight would be memorable if he had his way. And Gregory House intended to have his way.

Hours later, their clothes littered the hallway. A soft light streamed through the open bedroom doorway. Soft breaths and the movement of skin against sheets could be faintly heard coming from the room. Penetrating the otherwise calm silence that has settled throughout the house. Cuddy's nails gingerly met his scalp and she found herself biting her lip as she looked down at him. His head moved rhythmically between her thighs, his mouth pleasuring her. The erotic sight generated a series of sweet, delicate whimpers from her. House's hands gripped her hips with a gentle, yet firm grasp. The more his tongue and lips licked and sucked at her sex, the more she shifted and writhed underneath his touch. He lapped at her clit in leisurely, sensual circles. This act of intimacy pleased him nearly as much as it did her. A grin stretched across his face as her soft whimpers turned to legitimate moans. That was his cue to start teasing her again. After the stunt she pulled on his own birthday, he planned to give her a taste of her own medicine. He began to kiss her inner thigh lightly, his overgrown stubble biting her smooth, sensitive skin. His lips covered her in kisses for what seemed like ages until he felt her patience begin to shatter. Blue eyes flicked up to meet heavy-lidded gray ones. A soft smile was sent in her direction before he pressed two skilled fingers into her heat. Lisa's head leaned back against the pillow, a full gasp coming from her wide-open mouth. He hummed to himself at the warm, slick arousal that coated his digits. Arousal for him.

He nibbled some on her opposite thigh, pressing his fingers just deep enough to get her going a bit and kept pumping them. He allowed her pleasure to build up for awhile, gradually pressing deeper and eventually placing his mouth back over her clit. His eyes glanced up at her and his cock twitched at the sight. Her chest rose in heaving breaths, sweat forming in the various hills and valleys of her luscious form. He grinned inwardly and sucked harder on her clit, pressing his fingers deeper in order to hit her sweet spot. The way her breath quickened and her voice got throaty with need made him groan against her core. She was going to kill him before this was all said and done. Well, not really, but he knew it would cross her mind a time or two within the next hour. Heaven forbid she actually TRY to off him. One of these days he would push her just far enough and he would be toast.

Lisa's moans became fuller as his efforts intensified. Her back arched off of the bed in pleasure, a hand tugging on House's short, mussed hair. She was starting to throb and she was so close to the finishline.

"God, baby…don't stop…" She panted, nearly breathless from the immense thrill of his labor. It had always been known to her, or at the very least she assumed, that he was good with his hands. After all, he WAS a doctor, and an extremely exceptional one at that. However, it had never even occurred to her that he would be so deft in pleasuring her with his mouth. Then again, he did run that mouth more often than usually necessary. It was only natural that he be able to use it for the purpose of a greater good, so to speak. And oh was it good. Though, she swore inwardly that if he stopped pleasuring her to continue being a tease, physical harm would be definite. The tiny part of her brain that was actually capable of thought at that moment was contemplating how she could kill him and get away with it.

Regardless of her mental threats on his life, that's just what he did. He removed his hand and mouth, licking her juices from them both as he moved back into a sitting position. The glare that she sent him would have caused a lesser man to piss himself. But not House. It only made him harder for her. He smirked down at her, loving the way her face was flushed in a distinct shade of crimson. A color produced by both her lust and her frustration towards her lover. Towards him.

She swatted at his arm in half-faux anger and he started laughing, leaning away to avoid further abuse.

"Fuck...why couldn't you just let me…" She groaned out in annoyance. "It's my birthday!" Pouting, she crossed her arms over her bare chest, which still rose and fell as she began to regulate her breath.

"Let you?" He chuckled, almost feeling guilty for postponing her pleasure. Almost. Like nearly everything else, even frustration looked good on her. It brought out the inner fire that she often tried to conceal. "One, you're not getting off that easy. Pun intended. Two, I don't _let_ you, babe. I _make_ you." He smirked once again in confidence.

"Screw you." She replied as she turned her head away from him, her arms still folded over her chest in a feeble attempt to be defiant. He nudged his face into her shoulder, the closest patch of skin, and rubbed his beard against it before he started pulling her stubborn form into his nude lap.

"You're about to." He said with a cocky grin, tilting his head to the side to nuzzle and nibble at her neck. She sighed and relaxed a bit in his embrace upon feeling his lips on her skin. A slight gasp escaped his lips when her hand drifted down to wrap around his shaft. She gripped it lightly and started to move her fist slowly. It was amazing how she could make his composure start to crumble so easily. He let out a shaky breath.

"Ooh, not so cocky now, are we?" She sent a sexy smirk down to him from her straddling perch. House bit his lip and shivered slightly as she ran her thumb along the underside of his length. He had to hand it to her, she knew how to get to him. But, he wasn't finished with his already lengthy session of foreplay. She wasn't begging. Yet.

The corners of his mouth slowly turned up into an evil smirk, his hands moving languidly up the outer sides of her thighs until they gripped her hips. In one swift movement, he flipped her over onto her back. His leg protested a fraction but he didn't allow the pain register on his face. She gasped in surprise as she found herself now looking up at her lover, who hovered over her with his weight supported by his palms flat on the bed.

"I prefer confident." House said as he lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss that quickly became heated, setting both of their souls on fire. While he kissed her, his hands occupied with holding himself above her, Cuddy cupped his jaw with one hand and allowed her other to roam freely over the skin of his left bicep. She had always loved his arms. Lisa recalled many days of the past when she ogled and drooled over them when he wore t-shirts that allowed her to peek at the slightly sculpted muscles. She had loved them long before she had grown accustomed to their feel around her at night. They offered such security and she took it willingly. She consented to letting him take such possession over her, so long as she was allowed to return the favor.

They kissed until both of their lungs ached and burned for air. Reluctant but breathless, they broke apart, each smiling broadly as they panted for air. The humid space between them warmed their bodies even further. Yet, they both shivered in anticipation. House dipped down to kiss and nibble at her neck and chest, occasionally stopping here and there to suck lightly on her tender skin. Manicured nails met the back of his neck, half-digging into the flesh there. Her breath hitched and she gasped out as his mouth tasted her skin. Her hips rotated upward against his on their own accord. She no longer wanted him. She needed him.

"Greg, I swear to god. If you don't stop teasing I'll-." House lifted his head up quickly to look at her. He opened his mouth to silence her but the sudden sensation of being under his intense gaze was all that was needed to render her speechless.

"You'll what? Flip my crippled ass over and have your way with me?" He grinned his dashing, crooked grin at his own words. As he whispered the rest in her ear, the smirk was apparent in his voice and his hot breath seeped into her hair. "Some new punishment tactic that you've read about? You should try that the next time I decide to skip clinic duty." House moved his head back down to nuzzle his stubble against her chest, nipping a few spots gently with his teeth. Cuddy took in a sharp breath and squirmed under his caress.

He sensed her growing hunger and was flattered by it. Flattered that her lust for him was so profound. So raw. His lips now placed light kisses on her breasts, kissing every inch except her nipples. He could feel her losing control as she writhed and fidgeted beneath him. Goosebumps rose on her skin, though a thin film of sweat was forming at her brow. The desire that he stirred up inside of her was sometimes too much. It felt as if it would devour her when all she wanted was to be devoured by him. Then his mouth finally collided with her oversensitive, right nipple and almost all thought was abandoned. All thought except how badly she wanted him.

Cuddy practically purred and subconsciously pressed her chest upward in hopes that it would prompt him to taste her more fully. To touch her more fully and give her what she really craved. When he made no further progress, both hands moved to grip the back of his neck this time, trying to pull him back up to her lips. Her body was beginning to quiver with a more obvious need now. A nearly unbearable need. House released her peaked nipple and slowly kissed his way back up to her neck. He pulled back from her neck after a moment, feeling her hands tremble as she cupped each side of his face. Her gaze looked up at him in desire, hints of desperation flickering in her heavy lidded eyes.

"Greg, please…" She pleaded, a bit breathless from the teasing of his tongue. With her simple request, the hunger in their eyes quadrupled and they crossed the line from playfulness to intense passion. The look that they exchanged held the deepest love. Love that made both of their hearts flutter in their chests. The depth of these emotional waters sometimes threatened to drown them in dark, overwhelming waves Yet, somehow they always made it to the shore. Together that is.

One of his hands moved down between their bodies as he dipped down to kiss her, catching her bottom lip between his two. House gripped his cock, the girth pulsating against his palm as he gave it a few strokes. He then pulled back from her kiss just enough to peer into her eyes. Her greys nearly took his breath way, as usual. The lusty love they held was almost overwhelming but he soaked in every last bit of it. It was a delicacy and he relished every second. The air around them was scaldingly muggy, almost too much to handle. He held her gaze for a beat before pressing his length into her in a delicate, precise motion. A mutual gasp sounded between their close faces. He paused, lost in the moment until Cuddy rubbed a hand up and down his arm encouragingly, urging him to move. House kept his weight anchored on his palms and started rocking his hips back and forth steadily in amorous, sure thrusts.

Their lips met in between shaky breaths. Lisa allowed her hands to slide over his arms and back in enjoyment, feeling each dip and curve of his torso. As much as she loved being on top and feeling the control of riding him, she savored the feeling of him hovering over her too, open for her to kiss and touch his body as much as she wanted to. It was as if Gregory House fully exposed his heart to her in their intimacy. Unlike his usual, somewhat closed off self. Moments like this made her realize that he truly was hers. And vice versa, of course. Her mouth moved to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders, murmuring slightly as his thrusts became deeper, yet remained at a steady pace. This change prompted her to wrap her legs around his hips, allowing her to rock up against him in beat. A soft grunt left his mouth and he shivered. Her lips curled into a smirk and, bursting at the seams with desire, she bit into the skin where his shoulder met his neck. She was all around him now. Body and soul. Just how he liked it.

Cuddy was absolutely aflame, but House was hardly phased by it as the heat seemed to be rolling off of his own form in waves. A slight sheen of sweat had formed on his brow from his careful, restrained efforts. His leg would kill him after this and he knew it, but he didn't care. She was worth it. _This_ was worth it. House started to increase the tempo of their movements a little, a slight groan sounding from his parted lips. He bent his neck to cover her lips with his briefly before moving them to her neck, then up to her ear where he took her lobe into his mouth. His tongue smoothed over the back of her earlobe as he sensually sucked on it, his teeth grazing the tender skin at random.

"Greg…" She said in a moan of warning, knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. He had drug her to and from the edge enough and she was ready for him to just push her over it with as much force as he wished. The anticipation was more than she could stand. He nodded against her in affirmation, assuring her silently that he was right there with her. He always was and he hoped he always would be. Her hands gripped his back, her nails assaulting the heated skin there. Their bodies gradually tensed up together, breaths becoming heavier, soft sounds of pleasure multiplying and sliding out of their mouths and into the thick air. House's teeth bit firmly into her neck, muffling his groan as they were both overtaken by the consuming shudders of their peaks that wracked their entire bodies. Cuddy let out a strangled cry and held onto her lover tightly, every inch of her body quivering with the dissipating jolts of bliss.

House's arm muscles gave up the battle and his weight sank down onto her smoothly into a somewhat comfortable position. They laid there for a moment in a heap of limbs and contentment as they tried to steady their breaths. She pressed her lips to his forehead and ran a loving hand over his salt and peppered hair, the other hand still resting on his back. Each of his exhales could be felt on her chest, where his face rested happily between her breasts. Once he regained the ability to somewhat function, House tilted his head up to peer at her, a lazy grin on his face. He met her lips in a relaxing kiss that held enough passion to say everything they were both thinking and feeling. The three word phrase was unneeded because his lips said it all. Then he shifted off of her to lay on his back beside her, pulling her into his embrace. Lisa draped an arm over his stomach and placed her head on his chest. This was her favorite place in the world, of that she was sure. There was no other location on God's green earth that made her feel as happy and safe as the arms of Greg House.

"Happy birthday, Lise," He said, kissing the top of her head. A satisfied smile donned her face and she quietly thanked him. He had definitely made growing older worthwhile.

As they lay there, the afterglow fading from their features, she felt him begin to shift become almost rigid beside her. She knew that it was his leg, though he would never say it out loud. It was too much for him to admit such weakness. His slight disability embarrassed him sometimes but he rarely let it show. Especially in an intimate situation such as this. She sat up and her hands moved down to knead and massage his tattered thigh, her head reaching down to press a comforting kiss on the corner of his mouth. He rarely needed to vocally announce his pain to her these days. She just knew. Cuddy had developed a sixth sense when it came to noticing his pain and she felt part of it with him. Not in her limbs but in her heart.

After a few minutes of her hand steadily working the tension and discomfort from his cramped, scarred muscle, House's form started to relax. His eyelids became heavy and his breathing pattern steadied. Before Cuddy knew it, he had drifted off into what she hoped would be a peaceful slumber. She grinned at the sleeping figure as she removed her hands from their task. Not that he wasn't handsome to her all the time, but there was something especially so about him when he slept. Sleep brought a sense of serenity to his features that being awake didn't fully support. She moved out of his grasp just far enough to reach over and turn out the lamp that was on the bedside table and to pull the blankets over them both. Once she carefully returned to the warmth of his side, sliding underneath his arm, Lisa felt him instinctively tighten his hold on her even as he dozed. This brought a smile to her face and she wrapped an arm around him, a flicker of the moonlight catching on something near her left hand. The smile broadened as she gazed down at the dainty ring that rested on her ring finger, having almost forgotten it was there. Forever sounded great and all, but she wasn't sure if it would be quite long enough.


End file.
